Mother Hakuri
| affltion=The Hakuri Pirates| first=????| }} The Mother Hakuri (母剥離, Mother Detachment) is a massive island like ship that is owned by The Hakuri Pirates. It is a strange and disturbing ship, made from stolen parts or adams wood and other materials. Mother Hakuri is one of the biggest ships in the world, just a bit more smaller than The Thriller Back. Ship Design/Appearance The Mother Hakuri by a sprawling, maze-like castle that is nearly impossible for outsiders to find their way through. The ship is designed to be a traditional Japanese imperial castle, one only fit for a god. The design of the castle is said to be like god’s castle in the heavens, with ten thousand rooms. The ship itself is very similar to the Thriller Back island ship; it has mostly buildings than land. A small court yard surrounds the outskirts of the ship. The appearance of the ship is rather beautiful and creepy at the same time as many say. Towers, hallways and many other rooms. The ship is rather more unique, in the design that Demetrius wanted was to have each room beautifully painted with images of deities and other religious figures. The main gates of the ship are “guarded” by two giant statues of the Kongōrikishis. The ships has not been fully revealed yet, but there are closed to ten thousand rooms, much like the forbidden city of China. Rooms and Sections Much of the rooms of the ship are very confusing to those who have never seen it, a giant maze of empty rooms and chambers. Many of the rooms are filled with skeletons of former servants and others are seen. The smell of rotting flesh and decayed bodies can be smelled, making unbearable to most who come into the rooms. Demetrius has stated that all of the rooms in the ship are lit by only candle light. Center Sections The center sections of the ship is were most of the activity happens, it is homed to Demetrius's quarters. Many shrines and other strange structures, many believe is to Demetrius and his godly ways. Main Tower The main tower is the “brain” of the ship, where Demetrius has an interesting set up. The ship itself is almost a living being; is homed to an interesting giant crystal, it is what powers the whole ship to move. The crystal incases another of Demetrius’s detachments that constantly watches the ship. Controlling the ship and its movements, but Demetrius has the final say into where to go. Many don’t know this; he has kept it a secret from even the Hakuri Children. Captains Quarters Demetrius quarters are at the center of the ship, where he mostly stays. In the main room of his quarters, Demetrius has many statues of deities and other figures. He also does have skeletons of old servants and other “guests”. This room is most where he absorbs and creates more of his Detachments. In one section of his quarters he has strange place, where only candles are lit and many cocoon like masses can be seen. This is really the detachments in the creation process, he keeps them in a heavily guarded room. Grand Buddha Shrine In the grand Buddha shrine which is located in the northern side of the ship, it holds a very special place where Demetrius goes. He forbids any of his children to go into their, because within the grand Buddha statue. He has hidden a detachment in the creation process with his heart in it (his heart being his major weakness). He keeps this hidden within the Buddha statue, which is unseen by anyone. He keeps this room locked as well, only Demetrius holds the keys to this. Northern Sections In the northern sections of the ship, is the front holding many of the canons and other fire arms. Theses sections are home to the massive and main defenses for the Mother Hakuri, being able to take heavy canon fire and yet still sail. Also in the lower levels of the section is homed to many of the catacombs of the castle like ship, were most of their “guests” are held in an endless maze. Armory In the Armory is homed to most of the new and traditional weapons, such as guns to even bow and arrows. The Armory is also where the gun powder is stored for the ship, although there are other areas where said powder is stored. But this is where the main supply is located. Main Gates The main gates are located at the front of the ship on the northern side; they are located after the outskirts of a small forest. The main gats are unmovable as said by some; they are created from seastone and are about 10 feet thick. Making it almost impossible for others to come into the ship, the gates also act as a barrier protecting from canon fire. Southern Sections The southern sections are homed to where most of the detachments stay, more rather traditional living quarters. Living Quaters Design in feudal Japanese style inside and out, strangely enough compared to other ships that would have hammocks or such. Within the ship there are no such things; they rest their heads on Tatami mats. Most of the whole ship the floor is covered in tatami mats, so most of the residences go barefoot in the ship. Alter Room In the southern sections as well, is where Demetrius’s alter where he absorbs parts of bodies to add into his own and where he does get rid of the old or damage ones. This grand ballroom sized room is where all of the “guests” are taken, then are never heard from again. Western Sections The western parts of the The Mother Hakuri are run down and unfished parts of the, extremely dangerous. A maze like any other part of the ship, mostly surrounded by a strong thick fog, making it hard to see. It has often been said that more of the dangerous Detachments that Demetrius has created residences in said area. Eastern Sections In the eastern sections is rarely used as well, they now are used for training ground for the residences of the ship. Although it seems that the eastern side has also become a graveyard, holding bones and skulls of enemies. Like the western side, this section is a giant maze where most could never escape. Vincent's Workshop Vincent’s workshop is found in the eastern section of the Mother Hakuri, where he keeps all of his puppets and weapons. The main reason why he had set up shop there is because many don’t go there and he keeps all of his materials and such where no one can get to them. In the workshop there are several tables with parts thrown everywhere, machine parts puppet parts. He also has a small room where he hangs all his puppets up from life-sized to the tiniest one. All on hooks that keep them off the wet ground. The work is also home to many fire arms, different gun parts. The most interesting thing that can be found in his workshop is a giant canon hanging from the ceiling, which is tightly tied up to said ceiling. Which he claims to be his master piece, also in the workshop he holds books. There is an 8 leveled bookshelf, where he keeps many books such as journals, blue prints and other works that he holds to dear to him. In a small door leading from the workshop is a small but comforting room, at least to Vincent. It is a closet sized room with a bed and more puppets hanging from the ceiling, where Vincent lays his head. It seems that it is the only bed within the whole ship. Mother's Four Guardians The Mother’s Four Guardians are powerful individuals that Demetrius has defeated and now has cursed them. Forcing them to serve as the guardians of the Mother Hakuri. Taking after the four demon guards of Impel Down, Demetrius has used this “idea” and added to his own compound. Mother’s Four Guardians are said to have some Devil Fruit abilities or other mysterious creations. Demetrius has confirmed that he has one Detachment of his, one giant and two devil fruit users acting as the guardians of the Mother Hakuri. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Ships Category:Hakuri Pirates